


Chocolate

by TheonSugden



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food, Gen, brief mention of parent hitting child, mention of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Grimes family celebrate Easter in Alexandria, Michonne thinks of her past, present and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

The sky was gorgeous - bright blue, with specks of puffy white clouds to distract the little ones…or their big brothers….or even their fathers.

Michonne hadn’t known the dates until they’d gotten to Alexandria - she’d never trusted the Governor enough to believe Woodbury’s calendars. She kept a calendar now, with all the important dates. She didn’t let anyone know, mostly because no one had ever asked, but also because she wanted to remember Andre’s birthday, see the date, see his name written under the two numbers. No one else needed to know. Just Carl. Not even Rick. Not yet. She’d never told him, even when she wanted to. The thought of telling him always made her feel nervous, and she didn’t like feeling nervous.

Today was Easter, and Judith was toddling along the cleared grass, trundling toward a plastic Easter egg. Not like the real eggs Michonne had painted for Andre, but they couldn’t waste the Hilltop supplies - not even for Judith. 

She wished Andre was here now. 

She watched Rick, who hadn’t wanted Judith outside (snipers, walker hands shooting out of the ground, cutting herself on a pebble - Michonne lost focus around the twentieth reason), beaming at his carefree daughter, then beaming at her. 

That made her feel nervous too, but those were the times she liked it.

“You had a good idea,” he said, kissing her cheek, bashfully, as Carl sat on the ground with his baby sister. 

“Oh I did, did I?” she grinned.

“Guess you want me to apologize,” he said, half-kidding. 

“Save that for tonight,” she whispered, teasingly - always amused at how she could make him squirm.

He whispered something in her ear that made her toes curl. She’d never really expected him to be so…so things she _really_ shouldn’t be thinking at the moment. But she loved it. She even loved his smug smirk at knowing what he did to her. Asshole.

“Got this for ya,” he said, sweet and soft - pure. Pure in the way she’d never really seen him, other than when he was with his kids, until that night on the sofa, like it was something he’d been to scared to show anyone before then.

She opened the plastic wrap, shaking her head at the small Easter bunny. She ran her finger down the snub nose.

“Chocolate,” she said, half-pleased, half-surprised.

“Yep,” he said, trying and failing to appear casual, trying not to come off like he’d hurl himself on the ground next to the kids if she gave him the wrong look.

“It’s new,” she said, feeling the freshness. 

“I-I had Olivia make it…special,” he said, not able to look her in the eye, hands deep in the pockets of the jeans that made his ass look so good. 

“Special,” she repeated, with a soft smile to match her thumb tracing the palm of his hand.

“I know it’s a waste, but…” he said lower now, leaning in close again, mock-studying the parameter of the house to see if anyone was watching, “Figure we earned it.”

She couldn’t argue with that, but as much as she loved her sweets, she felt a few pangs of guilt. 

“Carl doesn’t go near the stuff since he had all that chocolate pudding,” Rick laughed, shaking his head at the memory, then sobering, along with Michonne, squeezing her hand as he remembered being beaten half-dead, passed out on the sofa, thinking his little girl was gone forever. 

Michonne remembered seeing them through the door, remembered crying, crying for reasons she hadn’t fully understood then, but finally did now. Remembered how she’d almost given up, went to be with Andre, until she’d found them again.

“My mom would love him,” she said, thinking about her mother for the first time in years. “She always said Easter isn’t for candy and sweets. Said it was temptation, distraction. She wouldn’t let us have any…but Dad kept his own candy bars and he’d let us have a few bites if we were good.”

Rick grinned.

“Sounds like my daddy. Always said, ‘Today’s about church, not crunch.’ One year I was about 14, a real smart-ass - I asked him what a ‘crunch’ was and…” 

Michonne shook her head. 

“And he made sure you _never_ asked him again.”

His eyes narrowed as his smile faded a bit. 

“Somethin’ like that.” 

She never heard him talk about his parents. She was surprised she’d talked about hers. If he was as surprised, he didn’t let her know. 

Someday, she’d tell him about Andre. She knew that now.

Today, she bit off the chocolate bunny’s head, eliciting a slight double take from Rick.

“You really _do_ like chocolate,” he growled, his eyes shining.

She pulled him in for a kiss, a few short, spaced kisses, then a longer one, letting Rick taste the melting sweetness, taste her and how he made her feel.

“You’re disgusting. You know that, right?” Carl groaned before they pulled apart.

“Yeah,” Michonne said, wearing a deadpan expression to match his own. “We know.”


End file.
